


【马泰疼】记SuperM第一晚合宿

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)；SuperM
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh





	【马泰疼】记SuperM第一晚合宿

【泰疼】  
第一天住在Beverly Hills的晚上，李泰容有点小后悔，李泰容觉得自己可能是被3号房间外面的泳池蒙蔽了双眼，其实他真的很想和ten住一间房。自从wayv的策划开始之后，ten在中国的时间就变多了，自己不再能像bds活动的时候那样在练习室、在待机室、在舞台上转头看到他了。

李泰容真的很想李永钦。所以他偷偷跑出房间，上了二楼，打开了ten和mark的房间门。

果然两个孩子睡了，应该是累坏了。李泰容能听到mark轻微的呼吸声，这是他在疲惫的时候才会发出的声音，李泰容想起自己会偶尔在练习之后和mark一起睡，mark睡在自己旁边的呼吸声和现在一样，真的挺像小狮子打呼。

李泰容不想吵醒mark，他总觉得mark还是小孩子，有些事情不能让他知道。可仔细想想这孩子偶尔腻着自己，然后仗着自己是哥哥是队长不好拒绝mark所以胡作非为的时候太多了，李泰容心里都在嘲笑自己，真的是对mark太宠了。

李泰容轻手轻脚绕过mark的床走向ten的床，然后掀开ten的被子钻了进去。

ten被动静吵醒了，努力睁开困倦的眼睛扭过头来想看清来的人是谁。但目光还没聚焦就被来人擒住了嘴唇。ten觉得嘴唇一阵湿热，他闻到了泰容哥身上的味道立刻就放松的身体，软软的哼出声音。ten的精神还没完全回到脑子里，身子就已经先软了，他被觉得自己熟悉的味道环绕着，就像是在桑拿房里被热气熏腾着一样，只想着整个人化成一滩温水晃荡着就好了。

两个人拥抱着躺在被窝里，ten被熟悉的哥哥抱在怀里接吻，突然觉得自己很委屈。他也说不清楚自己在委屈什么，但他就是委屈。他在韩国，去中国，来美国，没有哪里是他的家，可他觉得现在回到泰容哥身边的时候就像是回了家，他真的在外面呆的够久了，他想找一个能让自己依靠能让自己安心的人。不管ten在外人面前有多逞能，他永远在泰容哥面前丢盔卸甲。因为他有了无理取闹的本钱，他有了耍赖撒娇的本钱。

ten眼眶一热，眼泪顺着ten的脸颊滴在泰容的鼻梁上。

泰容有点惊讶，他没想到ten会哭，可他好像知道ten为什么会流眼泪。ten本来就是公司唯一的泰国人，没人和他分享母语，没人和他分享同样的生长环境，他只能用英语和公司其他练习生磕绊的交流。可ten有他自己的骄傲，富裕家庭出来的孩子不允许自己落于人后，泰容无数次看到深夜里亮着灯的练习室里只有ten一个人一遍又一遍的重复着舞蹈动作。这种坚韧的孤独泰容无法想象，可他想替他分担。他想去安慰安慰这个漂亮的孩子，可他没办法和他交流，泰容只能推开门，给他放一瓶水，或是陪他一起练一会儿。两个人语言不通，这是泰容唯一能想到的陪着他的方法。

等到ten的韩语好一点了，泰容也和ten熟悉了一些，ten会用带着独有的调调的韩语软软的叫自己泰容哥，会比手画脚得和泰容哥讲自己以前的故事。

泰容实在是心疼这个差了自己一岁的弟弟，所以他在ten装作镇定地闯进自己浴室的时候什么都没说，什么都没做。他等着ten向自己走来，然后微微踮起脚亲吻自己，泰容纵容着ten的越界。

至此，两个人分享着深夜中亮灯的练习室，也分享着从那次浴室的旖旎之后的每一次肌肤之亲。

两人第一次亲吻的时候ten也哭了，但比现在哭的凶多了。ten是在自己回应他的那一秒突然哭了出来 ，眼泪大颗大颗地往下落，泰容什么都没说，他知道这是ten的眼泪是欠给心里一个小孩子的，一个一直都压抑在心底的小孩子，一个一直只肯练习不肯认输的孩子，一个一直骄傲的仰着脑袋不肯露出一点点软弱的孩子。所以他只是轻轻拭去ten脸上的泪珠，然后把ten的小脑袋按在自己的肩膀上，轻轻搂住了他的后背。

之后的两人常常赤裸着身体拥抱，只有胸膛挨着胸膛才能让ten觉得自己在拥抱着这个令人安心的哥哥。直到之后两个人出道，分开，回归，再分开，两个人都无比珍惜能和彼此在一起的时光。

所以现在，泰容像是两人第一次接吻那样，轻轻擦掉ten眼角的泪水，问他：去我房间待会儿吧。ten点点头，两个人一起掀开被子走下床，连鞋都没穿，只是光着脚从二楼走回一楼泰容的房间。

【markten】  
mark翻身的时候恍惚睁了下眼睛，看到ten哥的床上是空的，但床下有两双拖鞋，他就想明白了。他坐起身，看着窗外，mark不知道自己该不该走下楼去把ten哥找回来，或者他不知道他该不该走下楼去面对泰容哥。但mark还是起身走到泰容哥的房间，他在门口站定几秒，确定里面没什么声音之后轻轻推门而入。他没有敲门，因为他知道自己是不用敲门的关系，不管是对于泰容哥还是ten哥。

他借着从落地窗射进来的月光看到床上拥抱在一起的两人，哥哥们睡了吗，他不知道，但他不在乎，睡了也无所谓，自己是弟弟，是可以撒娇的身份。

泰容哥窗外的游泳池里水从不平静，月光大在波纹上像是一把把钢刀，扰的mark心神不宁。年轻人有一个好处就是体力恢复的快，只是从12点睡到现在，mark就觉得自己缓过来了。他走到床边看到ten哥像个小孩子一样被泰容哥抱在怀里，看到两个人嘴唇都是肿的，mark觉得自己更烦躁了。

他轻轻推推泰容哥的肩膀，泰容哥睡的很轻，或是根本没睡着，mark只是碰了他一下他就睁开了眼睛。mark说要把ten哥带回去，不能让他睡在泰容哥的房间，不然第二天早上没办法面对这一大堆相机。泰容点点头，把ten一侧的被子掀开，然后把枕在自己胳膊上的ten的脑袋移到mark的胳膊上，mark就势用公主抱的姿势抱起ten，和泰容哥点点头就把ten抱出了房间向2楼走去。

ten哥应该是真的累了，哭泣也实在是意见耗人心神的事情，直到被mark放到床上ten才从mark臂弯里醒过来。他睁开眼睛看到还没来得及起身的mark温柔的看着自己，ten想起mark小时候的样子，觉得这孩子除了瘦了长高了真是没怎么变，还是弯弯的眉毛大大的眼睛，可是当时还是小小的孩子现在怎么都变成能抱着自己走这么远的男人了。ten想起白天练习室里唱着rap的mark，感慨时间过得太快，当时那个还会乖乖给哥哥们早安吻的孩子不见了。

ten微微红了脸，mark现在的眼神好像有点危险，mark问：  
“哥，我们住同一间房你为什么不找我？”

ten没想到mark会问这个问题，毕竟他和泰容的关系nct的大家也不是不知道，泰容就像是他心里的支柱，是他可以放下一切敞开心底的存在。但他和泰容绝不把对方缠在自己的情欲里，两个人牵手、拥抱、接吻、手淫，但绝不进行任何做爱里的最后一步。两个人都固执的保持着这种在别人看来奇怪的关系，但ten觉得我就是要把泰容、李泰容、nct队长、nct的绝对ace放在一个最特殊的位置，别人可以当自己的朋友、家人、情人，但谁都不能取代泰容在自己心里的位置。相同的，ten也一定要自己成为泰容最特殊的那个。

ten听到mark幼稚的吃醋行为，心想：果然mark还是那个可爱的弟弟。ten微微翘起嘴角，用挺翘的鼻尖蹭蹭mark的嘴唇，说：“你想做的话可以插进来。”

马克葡萄一样的眼睛在黑夜里突然就亮了，ten突然有点后悔，他怎么就忘了，狮子在面对猎物的时候才会露出自己的爪子，平时的可爱不过是李马克的伪装而已。

李马克在哥哥嘴上亲了一下，然后翻身下床从行李箱里翻出润滑剂和避孕套。ten看着这一系列行云流水的动作和马克拿出来的东西，觉得真是给自己找个了麻烦。

ten和mark两个人在一起的时候，韩语英语混着来，但是英语多一些。ten的英语吞音很多，经常会少很多音节，所以ten说英语的时候总像是在嘟嘟囔囔，但这让他说话显得更软了。mark想起粉丝们说的泰国甜豆，是真的甜豆，而且叫床声也甜的腻人。

两人从mark刚成年就滚在一起，当时的mark急得像个小猴子，ten看着他脸红红的样子觉得可爱，只能拿出哥哥的样子来一点点教他。ten拉着mark的手为自己扩张，教他怎样插的深一点，怎样才能不让对方受伤。只是，ten忽略的刚成年男孩子的精力旺盛的程度，就算没有经验，光靠力气也能把ten顶的倒吸凉气。

现在的mark边挖出一块润滑剂在手心捂热边让这个大三岁的哥哥给自己戴好保险套，可能是第一天的练习让mark有了SuperM出道的实感，ten觉得今天的mark动作有些急躁，刚扩张好就一下子把自己都顶了进去。ten被mark固定在床和他的胸膛之间跑也跑不掉，只能耍赖一样的叫mark哥哥，让他慢一点。mark知道ten软的很，一字马说来就来，所以关于ten小声抽泣说腿没办法撑再开了这句话，mark全当没听见，只是往里顶的更狠一些而已，反正不管自己怎么用力，ten哥哥都只会甜甜腻腻的叫出声而已。

等mark第一次泄出来，ten整个人就像是水里捞出来的一样，又软又烂的瘫在床单上。mark看着ten哥哥剪过头发之后露出来的眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇，觉得世界上怎么会有这么完美的五官。他亲亲ten的嘴唇，把他抱起来放到自己床上之后，给ten换了床单，然后拿起泰容哥落在房间里的拖鞋走向了一楼。

【打啵李】  
mark拿着泰容的拖鞋下了楼，他需要给自己找个借口，他想泰容哥的拖鞋一定不能出现在ten哥的床边，不然第二天怎么办呢，所以他要把拖鞋给泰容哥送过去才行。

他走到楼下，发现门还保持着自己抱着ten哥出门时的状态大开着，泰容哥也似乎没有换位置，还是面对泳池躺着不知道有没有睡着。mark轻手轻脚走到泰容哥面前，看到他还睁着大眼睛没睡觉，mark心里一阵心疼。他知道作为队长泰容哥为了整个nct承受了多大的压力，sm的光环和前辈们的闪耀都压的他们喘不过气，更何况是作为队长和ace的泰容哥。mark眼看着哥哥越来越瘦，笑容越来越少。

泰容看到mark放下了拖鞋也没有要走的意思，于是往旁边挪了挪，给mark让出一块地方来。泰容拍拍床，mark一点犹豫都没有的躺到了哥哥的旁边，就像以前练完舞一样。那个时候mark还是小孩子，早早地一个人离开加拿大坐着10多个小时的飞机来到韩国，语言不适应饮食不适应，没有朋友没有亲人，自己闲下来也不知道干什么只能一直呆在练习室。泰容哥心疼他，就会偶尔叫上mark一起，吃饭也好，练习也好，出去看电影也好，mark觉得韩国的生活这才有点色彩。后来mark有了更多的哥哥弟弟，也作为rookies出现在大家面前，但他还是很依赖泰容哥，就像所有其他成员一样。

可现在的mark看着泰容瘦到凹进去的脸颊，瘦到能轻易摸到的肋骨，mark希望自己能成为哥哥的依赖就好了，就像自己依赖哥哥似的。就算作为弟弟，他也希望哪怕能为泰容哥做一点点也好，能让他别再像现在这样，一个人在夜里孤独的睁着眼睛。

窗外的月光和灯光好像永远都没有停歇，明明是寂静的深夜，为什么都不肯歇息一下，反而还在此消彼长，你争我夺，不分胜负。

mark挪挪脑袋，凑上去安抚的亲吻着泰容哥。

如果不是那次泰容哥躲在卫生间手淫被自己撞见，可能自己也不会有机会分享哥哥的情欲。在mark眼里，哥哥是天神，是AI，是陪自己躺在被子里轻拍自己后背哄自己睡觉的妈妈。神、机器和母亲都是没有情欲的，可卫生间里自渎的哥哥面泛潮红眼含春水，还有被自己目睹了私密之时的窘迫。mark觉得自己以前眼中的泰容哥在那一刻打破了自己为他铸的壳，少了神衹光芒的哥哥在添上人间气息之后显得充满欲望。可能是每个人心里都想要染指天神的施虐心理在作祟，mark没有从卫生间退出去，而是上前一步，然后从里面反锁了卫生间的门。

他摸上哥哥的阴茎，继续撸动，他想看到哥哥为他呻吟，为他婉转，为他雌伏，做他妻子。所以他忽略了泰容哥因为犹豫而有些抵触的动作，强硬的扳过泰容哥的身体，将他抵在了浴室墙壁上。浴室里的润肤露被他用来润滑，保险套也没带就往里冲。他知道泰容哥不会拒绝他。

两人衣服都没脱，只是褪下内裤，裤子都还挂在腿上。马克伸手进去拨弄泰容的乳头，那时候的哥哥还没现在这么瘦，胸口还有些软肉，马克就这样把手放在他的胸口揉搓，听着哥哥的呻吟时大时小。

明明经历了mark主导的性爱，可当两个人躺在床上，mark又成了被哥哥抱在怀里的弟弟，当时的他只是满足的环住哥哥的腰，和哥哥讨一个吻就安心的睡去。

可今天的mark，看到泰容哥压力大到睡不着的mark不想再当被哥哥保护的弟弟了。他已经比哥哥要高了，也比哥哥壮一些，他想做一个能分担泰容苦恼的孩子。所以他把一只胳膊伸到哥哥身下，用力把他上身抱到自己胸脯上，然后两只手一起拥抱他。

泰容趴在mark的上身，侧脸挨着mark的胸膛听着他的心跳，「咚——咚——」，沉稳而有力，泰容意识到自己的弟弟已经长成一个男人了，一个他可以放心托付的男人。

泰容终于安心的合上了眼睛，这是他从韩国上飞机到现在36个小时第一次有了困意。没有摄像机对着自己，没有舞蹈老师盯着自己，只有自己喜欢的弟弟，变成男人在保护自己。

在窗外的月光下，泰容终于睡着了。


End file.
